Oh What A Year!
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A year into a new relationship and things take a turn - good or bad? Read and find out! An idea that came to me when writing 'Oh What A Week' I hope you enjoy it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.


**Hey guys, I know this has been a long time coming but I wanted to finish a few stories before D2 came out. But you will be happy to know I am back working on my 'Oh What A' series. So without further ado here is 'Oh What A Year'. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Six months had passed since me and Ben had exchanged our promise rings and a lot had happened since then. Me and Ben were going from strength to strength and I couldn't wait to see what else life had in store for us.

After I had left college I had made leaps and bounds in both my own personal work and royal commitments; I had now settled myself nicely into the role of lady of the court and I had attended my royal cotillion renewal without any dramas. Thankfully the council welcomed me back wholeheartedly and I just slid back onto my role very nicely. I had also been received onto the council as a representative of the Isle alongside Evie, Jay and Carlos so I felt as if I was now making even more of a difference to the kingdom.

In my personal work I had passed my arts degree with flying colours and I even had held two art exhibitions; Ben said he was very proud of me and that I was a force to be reckoned with. I was now currently ruining my own business; yes it was small but I still made a profit and it kept me busy. I had my own website where I had pieces of both photography and paintings for sale and I also had a list of requests which I was very eager to get through.

* * *

It was now mine and Ben's year anniversary since we had restarted our relationship and me and Ben were enjoying a date night at the Enchanted Lake. It seemed that it was becoming a tradition to come here on date nights, even more so on special nights. But I didn't mind - this was mine and Ben's special place that no one else knew about and it was nice to have privacy.

"What a year it has been?" I said into the silence as I was snuggled into Ben's chest as we were both looking up at the stars above us.

"Tell me about it" Ben chuckled as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"It has had its ups and downs" he agreed.

"Yeah" I replied.

"But the reason for the downs has been taken care of" he said which made me slowly look up at him. I know what he was taking about - Brad's trial. To be honest I was glad that the whole saga was over but I wished it could have ended a little bit different for Brad - but he only had himself to blame. At his trial, where I had to give a witness statement as he was watching and leering at me, it came to the point where Brad was receiving his sentence. The judge had given him community service, a fine for his behaviour and a suspended sentence from the Isle. After we all heard his sentence we all hoped that this would deter Brad however he turned and looked at me and told the whole court room that this wasn't over. He told everyone that I wasn't safe, that he would make sure that I realised that I was meant to be with him and not Ben and he made claims of what he wanted to do to me. The judge quickly changed Brad's sentence to be sent to the Isle; apparently Brad showed no remorse for his crime and if was making sure that we all knew that his punishment wasn't going to stop him then he had to be stopped indefinitely.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I really don't want to talk about Brad" I said sadly.

"Tonight is meant to be about us" I reminded him.

"I know; I just can't believe that he is trying to appeal living on the Isle" Ben said as he sighed as he started to look back up at the stars.

"Mal if he is let off the Isle he will really hurt you" Ben said sadly.

"I can't allow that" he added as he looked at me and I saw that sadness had hit his eyes.

"Ben" I said as I slid up slightly so my face was just inches away from his.

"Please?" I begged as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Nothing is going to happen-" I started to reassure my beautiful Beast as I stared into his leaf green eyes.

"Brad is on the Isle; and to be honest I don't think there is a judge in the land that will allow him back in Auradon with the claims he has already made" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"It's just I can't bare anything happening to you" he pleaded as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Back at ya my gorgeous Beast" I flirted hoping that me saying this would calm Ben down.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"What you need to remember Ben-" I started breathlessly after we had pulled away from each other.

"Is that I love you, you and only you. Nothing or no one is ever going to change that" I promised.

"Back at you my beautiful faery" he purred and I giggled before I pressed another long and loving kiss against his lips.

"We have a busy week this week" I teased after we pulled away once more.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"We have a lot of things to move" he added. After living together we had decided that it was time that me and Ben lived together in Auradon Castle; we enjoyed living like normal people but recently it seemed that due to Ben's royal commitments that we were both at Auradon Castle more than our home anyway. I knew that there was going to be a point where we would move back permanently but this didn't bother me; Auradon Castle was Ben's home and now it was mine and as long as we were together that was the main thing. This week I had signed my part of the lease for the house over to Evie and Doug so they could start to enjoy living together privately also.

"I will miss the place" I muttered as I snuggled back into Ben's chest.

"The memories we have had there" I added as I started to think about the parties, dates, birthdays and other celebrations in that house.

"Yes well we will still have memories there; but it will now be Evie and Doug's home" Ben advised.

"Anyway-" Ben started and I looked up at him slowly.

"We have a lot more memories to make together" he said lovingly with my favourite crooked smile.

"And I can't wait to make them with you" I replied with a smile before I pressed another long and loving kiss to Ben's lips. After me and Ben pulled away we both smiled at each other and fell into the silence of just staring at each other and enjoying each other's company.

"There was another reason that I wanted to spend tonight with you" Ben advised me as he finally broke the silence minutes later.

"Right?" I asked slowly.

"Apart from our anniversary?" I added as I pulled one brow up at Ben.

"Yes" He chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked eagerly.

"Or do I have to tickle it out of you" I teased as I slid my hands onto both of Ben's sides.

"No" Ben said quickly as he reached down and took my hands into his so this would prevent me in tickling him.

"Fine!" I joked as I pretended to sigh.

"Spoil sport" I chuckled as I stuck my tongue out and Ben quickly pressed his lips against mine for a brief but loving kiss.

"So?" I started after we pulled away.

"Go on" I prompted.

"Stand up with me" Ben chuckled and we both sat up and I watched as Ben stood up and grinned down at me. I looked around eagerly as I didn't know what Ben was doing but I couldn't wait to see where he was going with this.

"Ok" I said slowly as I looked up at Ben.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please?" Ben begged as he held his hand out to me so I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"I have a surprise for you" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly as I looked around again.

"Look" Ben said as he nodded towards the cliffs on the other end of the lake.

"Where?" I asked as I turned and looked and I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"There" he said as he pointed towards the cliffs again.

"I can't see it" I stated.

"Go closer" he instructed.

"I can see it" he chuckled and I took a couple of steps away from him so I was now stood in between the stone pillars and I stared at the cliffs.

"Ben I can't see it" I said confused as I still couldn't see what Ben was going on about.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes" I said and I turned around to look at him but I froze in shock when I saw that Ben was now in front of me on one knee with a black leather ring box in his hands.

"Ben what are you doing?" I muttered.

"Erm" he said nervously and he opened the ring box to reveal a silver ring that had a large purple egg shaped jewel in the centre that was flanked with silver diamonds.

"Mal I have loved you since the day we first met and you had me all in a spin; ever since then the time I have spent with you has made me a happier and better man" he said lovingly as he stared into my eyes as his left hand took my right hand.

"Oh Ben" I breathed as I covered my mouth with my free hand as I could feel that my eyes were starting to water.

"We care and support one another in bad times and we are there together to celebrate each other's successes. Whenever I think of my future I can't imagine it without you" Ben continued sincerely.

"I love you Mally, now and for always" he promised.

"I love you too Ben" I replied and I watched as Ben's face spread into a large toothy grin.

"Maleficent Bertha Faery-" he started but paused for obvious effect which gave me time to roll my eyes at my middle name. I heard Ben chuckle and I looked down at him and I grinned at him; I knew what was coming next but what I didn't expect was the way this was making me feel. I felt so overwhelmed with emotion, my eyes were watering and I knew it wouldn't be very long before tears were flowing down my cheeks. My stomach was fluttering and if my heart beat any quicker there was a risk it was going to pound right out of my chest.

"Will you marry me?" Ben asked me hopefully.

"Yes" I quickly said as I nodded. I watched as Ben's eyes widened at my quick answer then a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"Come here" Ben said happily as he stood up and he quickly pulled me to him and we shared a long and loving kiss. We broke apart breathlessly and we grinned at each other before I watched as Ben pulled the ring out the box and he placed the box into his pocket. He then picked up my left hand and slid my promise ring off my finger and placed it on his left thumb before he slid my new engagement ring on my finger. He then tenderly brought my hand up to his mouth as he kissed the ring before he slid my promise ring back into place. I pulled my hand away and I wiggled my finger as I looked closer at my new engagement ring and it was perfect; Ben knew what to get me. In all honesty he could have got me anything and I would have loved it but the fact that it seemed so perfect meant the world to me.

"It looks like we are stuck together Mr Adams" I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It would appear so the future Mrs Adams" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled up at him at the sound of my future name; yes at one point I knew that this was coming but I didn't expect it now. But I wouldn't change it for the world - me and Ben were meant to be together and this is how it was going to stay.

"And you know what?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said lovingly before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead. I snuggled into Ben's chest just grateful that me and Ben had been able to get through everything that we had been through so we could get to this point - our special night on our anniversary.


End file.
